


A Kiss and A Change

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: A moment alone in Chika's room changes things forever.





	A Kiss and A Change

Their first performance was something of a dream for You. A culmination of years of wanting something special with Chika. She had it, it wasn't the two of them, but it was enough. The excitement on Chika's face, and the way You believed she shined brighter than ever made up for it. Those feelings didn't go away, even hours after the show finished.

They were alone in Chika's room, Riko going home earlier. You already changed back into her uniform, a few beads of sweat still running down her back and sliding down her forehead. The room was warm, energy from the performance still buzzing between them. She sat on the bed, Chika right at her side, smiling like You had never seen before. Dazzling in a way that was new, and so beautiful.

There wasn't anything said. You stared, getting caught up in Chika's eyes in a way she always told herself not to. It was too obvious, but Chika never once looked away. Despite the silence, the air between them filled with excitement and energy. Almost as if it could be the night things change, but You wouldn't let her hopes get too high. It wasn't the time for thoughts like those. It was never the time for thoughts like those.

It was dark, You couldn't make anything out past Chika's face. Not that she would ever want to. There was a beauty to Chika's quiet and subdued face that You had been privileged enough to see only a handful of times. The small upturn of Chika's lips that formed the daintiest of smiles, and the way her hair hung without its signature braid framed her face so beautifully. You was falling further and further, getting caught up in Chika in a way she had always told herself not to. It was never worth it, but the excitement of their first performance made it near impossible to stop. No matter the disappointment it would lead to, even if Chika never once looked away.

There was sudden movement, and You didn't have time to react. Chika leaned in, eyes closed. You didn't know what to do. Chika's lips were on hers, and she couldn't focus enough to pull away. There were hands on her shoulders as Chika pushed in closer. You lost herself, she savored a feeling she'd long since thought would only be dreamt about. Her heart beat at a pace she never experienced even in all her years of swimming. Arms going slack at her side as she lost strength for anything but the kiss.

It was sweet to taste and smell, You picking up wafts of an orange scented perfume Chika used before their performance. Chika's hands slid from You's shoulders up to her neck, pulling in tighter. You had no strength, and with each caress and kiss, she felt weaker and weaker as Chika took complete control. Following along in a jubilant haze.

It wasn't long before Chika pulled away, You making out the deep blush on her cheeks. The energy and electricity in the room gone, replaced with an overbearing awkwardness. You didn't know what to say as she brought a finger to her lips, still wet with Chika's saliva. It was a dream, it had to have been, but looking around, You saw Chika still sitting on the bed right next to her. Chika had her head buried in her hands, and You couldn't begin to piece together what any of it meant.

A kiss from Chika. Something she'd longed for since middle school. You had it, but in her confusion and ecstasy addled mind, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her throat dry and palms sweaty. What did this mean to Chika? It was what she needed to ask, but the fear too much. She knew she couldn't handle the devastation of a rejection. Not after something she only ever wished for.

"You, I'm so sorry."

You came to. Picking out Chika's muffled and quiet voice, but her throat constricted further. She knew Chika was crying but stayed quiet.

"I never meant to actually do that." Chika looked up, eyes as red as her cheeks. Voice quick and near breaking. "It's just that, you looked so pretty when we performed, and I was so excited to finally get to do something like that with you, I couldn't help it. God, I'm such an idiot. I've always wanted to kiss you, but I knew it would never work out so I tried to keep quiet, but you're so beautiful. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

You couldn't focus on the babbling anymore, thoughts caught up on words she figured she'd never hear. Chika wanted to kiss her, that was the only thing on her mind. "Do you mean that?" she asked, mumbled, quiet and stuttered. Something akin to hope started to build.

They met eyes. Chika licked her lips, tears on her cheeks and eyes pleading "I mean it. I'm so sorry. You must think I'm weird and I know there's no way you'd want to do that with me. Just forget I ever did that, and we can go back to normal again. I hope."

You had never seen Chika so vulnerable. Her eyes conveying so much fear, and on the verge of shattering. It was delicate in a way that didn't fit at all. You hated it, but she wondered if she herself had made a face like that. Doubtful, given she would never have had the courage to act like Chika had.

"Do you." You's voice caught, but she continued. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"You're the prettiest person I've ever seen." Chika still cried, but that small smile was back. "I've always thought that, but today you shined so bright on stage. I couldn't help it anymore."

"And kissing." You inched in closer, her legs flush with Chika's. Shoulders touching as You found a strange confidence in Chika's honesty. "You've always wanted to kiss me?"

Chika looked back down at her lap, blushing something furious. A nod her answer.

"So." You started, leaning down to try and get a better view of Chika's face. "What if I said I've always wanted to kiss you, too?"

Chika's head shot up, eyes wide with the exuberance that You fell in love with. "You're not joking?"

Every part of You's body shook as her heart pounded away. A hand gripping at her skirt to keep some semblance of calm. She couldn't trust her voice, shaking her head instead.

"So, if I wanted to do it again." Chika pushed her face close, inches from You's. Their bodies flush with one another. "Would you be okay with that?"

You nodded fast, closing her eyes as soon as she noticed Chika closing the gap. This kiss just as sweet and exciting as before. This time answering Chika's hands on her shoulders with hands on Chika's hips. It held for longer, but only a few seconds. Long enough for You to know it wasn't a dream.


End file.
